Fondue For Two
by Pretty-little-fan-girl
Summary: Two years ago Brittany was going to ask Santana to prom on her hit talk cheese show, now that Santana is in New York, Will Britt ask her? Fondue For Two Starts, This it OneShot!


Disclaimer I do not own Glee.

* * *

Prom is five days away at William Mckinley high school, Brittany reads the poster in the hall. Brittany sighs I really want to ask Santana. She says out loud. Brittany has been missing Santana since she left for New York. Sam walks up to Brittany, holding hands with the Cheerio with the neck brace, "_Hey Sam," "Hey Brittany._" Brittany and Sam broke up two days after Santana left. Sam says to Brittany "_you should ask her you know_." Brittany looks confused, "_huh_," you should ask "_Santana to prom_." It's obvious your thinking about it. Brittany smiles, but I hurt her, when I chose you. Sam,_ "Brittany listen Santana loves you, she would say yes" "Thanks Sam," "anytime Britt_." Lunch time Brittany is sitting with Sugar chatting about prom, she's going with Artie. Sugar and Artie started dating again two weeks ago. So... Sugar says "_are you going to ask her," _Brittany is lost in thought, thinking about Santana, wondering what she is doing at this moment. She wonders what Santana is wearing, what is she eating, is she calling Rachel a hobbit, when Rachel annoys her. Brittany smiles at the thought, hearing the Latina's voice clearly. **_"Brittany!" _**Sugar yells, Brittany is snapped out of visions of Santana beautiful smile, laugh, and voice. "_Yes Sugar" _I asked _are you going to ask her_. "_I really want to, but I don't know how."_ Artie rolls up, "_**Fondue For Two,"**_ Brittany _what_? "_Ask her to Prom on **Fondue For Two**_." "_You didn't get a chance to do it junior prom, do it now." _Brittany smiles at the idea, _how will I get her on there_, Sugar bounces up and down "_SKYPE! Ask her via Skype_." Artie "_that's a great idea babe, we'll help you_." Math class seem to drag, Brittany had already finish today's assignments. Yeah Brittany has passing all her classes this year. She's a genius she smiles at herself, replaying Santana words over and over in her head "**you're a genius Brittany, you are the unicorn**." Gosh she miss that Latina, everything about her, she wanted her here with her but she knew that wasn't possible. Brittany knew she did the right thing by telling Santana to follow her dreams. Santana needed to get out of Lima, she didn't belong here. She belong somewhere that she can fulfill her dreams. It hurt Brittany to tell Santana she wasn't breaking up with Sam. Bell rings, Brittany is snapped out her thoughts again, thank you the day is over.

* * *

Brittany make her way into the house, _hey Tubbs_. Brittany makes her way upstairs to her room. Brittany starts her homework, once she finishes, she stares at the picture of her and Santana, they took it before she left of Louisville. She's so beautiful inside and out. Brittany phone vibrates text from **Sugar: Be over in 5, gotta plan this prom proposal. Britt: Sounds like a plan. Sugar: Yay, I'm excited (: Britt: me 2, I miss her Sugar: I know, she misses you 2, I'm here! Xoxo **An hour later sugar and Brittany had come up with a plan for Brittany prom proposal. That night that's all Brittany could think about, her and Santana dancing the night away. Dancing to Ed Sheeran, looking into each others eye, with the foreheads pressed together. Glee club couldn't end fast enough, Mr. Shue wouldn't stop about talking, what ever he was talking about it wasn't imprtant, she wasn't paying attention. The only thing on Brittany's mind was one _Santana Diabla Lopez_. Sam "_earth to Brittany," "yeah Sam_," Sam "_are you nervous about tonight._" _Yes, what if_? Sam "_Britt there is no what if, she would say yes."_ She thanks Sam, I'm happy we're friends, "_me too Brittany. Good luck tonight." _

* * *

It's time, this is it, Sugar had told Santana to be on Skype at 6:00, while waiting on Sugar to come online, She watches her favorite internet talk show. _Fondue For Two, Fondue For Two, That's Some Hot Dish_, Santana smiles at Brittany on her hot cheese Show god I miss her but I'm mad at, sigh who am I kidding I could never be mad at Britt. Shes Brittany my Britt, Santana thinks to herself. Where the hell is Sugar she said six. "_Hi I'm Brittany S. Pierce welcome to Fondue For Two, Prom edition as you know two years ago, Santana was going to be my guest but personal issues she couldn't."_ Santana oh god what is she doing, why is she talking about me, what about Sam. Brittany nervous clicks on **SanSnixxLopez,** Skype call from **Bicorn2234**, Santana eyes went wide, Songbird plays in the background. Santana anwers the skype call, "_Hey Britt Santana says._" _Hey Santana welcome to fondue for two. _Santana smiles "_thanks for having me_." "_Santana two years ago, I wanted to ask you to prom, and tell you how I felt on here, I wanted the world to know abou my_." _Britt... "Santana let me finish. I love you, I love you more than I've loved anybody in this world. I was wondering would you go to prom with me?" _Santana smiles tears coming from her eyes, "_Of Course Britt Britt_," She couldnt say no to that face. "_I would love to."_ "_Hey Britts it's that our song playing_." "_**Songbird**_," "_Yeah Santana it's our song."_

Later that night Brittany and Santana texted each other, both excited for prom.

**Britts: I can't wait for prom 3**

**San: sam here Britt (:**

**Britts:I love you, you're my Bff**

**San: mine too, I love you too**

**Britts: Gnight xoxo**

**San: Night Britt Britt**


End file.
